The Day
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: As Hermione so kindly keeps reminding Harry and Ron, it's nearly time for their OWLs, and subsequently she spends almost all of her time studying. Concerned for her wellbeing, Harry decides to ban her from studying for a day. Yes, Hermione, a WHOLE day. Voldemort is curious about opticians, Madam Pince has a fit and Ron finds out about the little-known Eqorius Sabashan. Funny! Read


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Lucky lady.  
Please favourite and review if you like it!  
Enjoy xx**

Saturday, 9am. The Gryffindor common room.

Harry Potter was muddling his way through his Divination homework when Hermione walked into the common room, and instantly vanished behind a pile of parchment and towering textbooks.  
"Eaten by a...eaten by a what?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Great, Hermione! Give me an object that has caused you harm today."  
"Uhhh...I shut my hand in a cupboard in Charms-"  
"Eaten...by...a...cupboard." Harry scribbled, with a flourish, and Hermione looked at him like she had never heard of such a stupid idea in her life. Which, quite honestly, was true. She hadn't.

Harry slammed his book shut and stood up purposefully as Ron came in. With one fell swoop, Harry snatched Hermione's book out of her hand. "Harry! Give that _back_!" She whacked Harry around the head with her newspaper, and Ron, laughing, plonked himself down on the sofa next to her. "Hermione! Don't hit the Boy Who Lived!"  
"If he doesn't give me back my book, he won't be the Boy Who Lived for much longer!"  
"With all the danger I'm in, I probably won't be the Boy Who Lived for much longer, Hermione or no Hermione." Harry muttered darkly, still holding Hermione's book just of her reach.  
"Bloody hell, mate, you sound like Trelawney. You have the _Grim_..."  
Ron was laughing at his own joke, and Hermione frowned worriedly at Harry.  
"You're not in danger, Harry!"  
" _No!_ No danger _at all_! And _Voldemort_ is just curious about where I got my glasses!"  
"I'm putting my money on Specsavers." Ron whispered loudly, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry! Give me my book back!"  
"Look, Hermione, you need to relax. You've been working _way_ too hard. So, Ron and I-"  
"Oi! Don't rope _me_ into this!"  
"Sorry, fine then, I have decided to forbid you from studying for 24 hours."  
"WHAT? You've lost your mind! That's ridiculous! Our OWLs are in two weeks, in case you've forgotten!"  
"Hermione, it's impossible for us to forget! Everything you say, it's like, eat your breakfast, your OWLs are in two weeks. Hand me the sausages, your OWLs are in two weeks. I'm going to the bathroom, your OWLs are in two weeks. Go to bed, your OWLs are in two weeks. Oh, did you know, your OWLs are in two weeks?"  
"Oh shut up, Ronald. But, you guys, you don't understand, I _have_ to study! The OWLs-"  
"Are not for two weeks. You have plenty of time."  
"Every second counts while preparing for your future." Hermione imitated Professor McGonagall, and Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Let's do something!" Harry said energetically, and Ron brightened up.

"Ooooh, we play this game at home, it's where you go around and say one thing that annoys you about people. Do you want to give it a go? It'll be fun!"  
"Okay."  
"Fine." Hermione stropped, eyes still focused on her books in the corner.  
"I'll go first then." Ron said, sitting up with an air of importance. "It annoys me when people assume that I'm a Weasley. I mean, I love my family and all that, but everyone's just like, oh, red hair, freckles, robes a bit shabby. You must be a Weasley. Like, no! I could be a...a...Humperdinck!"  
Hermione looked at Ron like she was concerned for his mental wellbeing, and Harry tried his best to stifle his laughter.  
"I'll go now, then." Harry gasped, composing himself. "It annoys me how people identify me. I mean, I loved my parents, and it's..."  
His voice shook a bit at that, and Hermione softened her frown. "But most of the people I've met are all like, 'I knew who you were immediately. You look like your father, you have your mother's eyes.' Seriously? Is that what people use to identify me? I mean, I've got a bloody scar in the shape of a _lightening_ _bolt_! Not exactly common, are they?"  
"Not really mate."  
"I'll go now, yes? It annoys me when people TAKE MY BOOKS AWAY WHEN I'M TRYING TO STUDY!"  
"Really? We had _no_ idea..."

"So, what do we do now?"  
"We could go down to the Quidditch pitch!"  
"That's a great idea!" Ron cried.  
"Humph..." Hermione moaned, fiddling with her collar.  
"No need to sound so excited, Hermione." Harry smiled. "Anyone would think that you didn't want to go."  
"Let's just go, then." Hermione groaned, and the three of them set off through the corridors, Hermione dragging her feet.

"Alright Weasel King?" Malfoy crowed, as he passed them in the hallway. Ron stopped and turned to sneer at Malfoy over his shoulder, so he knocked Hermione over. Harry caught her, and propped her back up as she scowled at Ron.  
"Ronald, you and Malfoy may not get along-"  
"Don't get along? _Don't get along?_ Saying that me and Malfoy don't get along is like saying that Harry and Voldemort had a minor falling out!"  
"Ron!"  
"Hermione! What?"  
"You need to stop being an idiot!"  
"Excuse me? Being an idiot has saved my life many times, I tell you."  
"You being an idiot was probably the thing that put your life in danger in the first place!"

They were then graced with the presence of a certain Dolores Umbridge.  
"Morning, Mr Potter! I advise you to go back to your common room, or someone might have to dock points a few points from Gryffindor."  
"For _what?_ Walking?"  
"Careful, Mr Weasley, or I shall put you in detention."  
Glaring at the 'professor', they trooped along back to the common room, and Hermione tried her best not to grin.  
"Can I go back to studying now?" She pleaded, and Ron shook his head.  
"Honestly, Hermione, you're obsessed."  
He crossed his arms and put on a grumpy expression, his voice squeaky and high-pitched.  
"Harry! Ron! Study! Do we have to go to dinner? The books...they NEED me!"  
"Was that supposed to be _me_?"  
"No, I was going for Lavender." Ron rolled his eyes. "Wow, Hermione, and they say that you're smart."

"Oh shut up..." Hermione tried to scowl, but couldn't stop the smile from creeping into her face.  
"Was that a...was that what I thought it was?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Ronald."  
"Merlin's pants! Call the Daily Prophet! Owl the Minister! Send a memo to the Queen! Hermione Jean Granger SMILED! And we have our OWLs in two weeks!"  
"Don't remind me!" Hermione pleaded, and tried to change the subject.  
"We could call a DA meeting?"  
"Nah, the Hufflepuffs have Quidditch practice."  
"So what should we do?"  
"Well, I wanted to go to the Owlery." Harry shrugged, and Ron nodded.  
"Let's go then."

"Did you get a letter back from Si...Snuffles?"  
"Yeah, but there wasn't much information in it."  
"Have you written your reply yet, Harry?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to...do you guys want to add anything?"  
"Maybe, can I have a look?"  
"Course, here."  
Harry passed Hermione the letter, as they walked through the corridor, and she scanned through it, before grabbing a pen out of her pocket and adding a 'P.S'.  
"We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he comes back soon?" Ron looked confused.  
"So that means..." Harry started, there was a minute of silence and then he looked at Hermione expectantly. "Hermione? That's where you chime in with a smart comment that's not only short and to the point, but also sums up the dilemma and is simple enough for Ron to understand."  
"Hey!"  
Hermione sighed in frustration. "It means, where is Hagrid?"  
"Oh, right. I knew that."  
"Of course you did."

They crossed the grounds and started climbing up the narrow steps to the Owlery, slipping slightly on the stones.  
"Oh, hi!" Hermione heard Harry say; he was at the front. She pushed Ron out of the way to see who Harry was talking to, and was surprised to see Cho Chang.  
"I...I j-just w-wanted to p-post my l-letter..." Harry stuttered nervously, and Hermione fought the urge to bang her head against the wall.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER, Harry _finally_ posted his letter, said his last goodbye to Cho, and left the Owlery, a confused-looking Ron and a disgruntled Hermione following behind.  
"You know, I've realised something."  
"Yes? What is that?"  
"I think that Harry likes Chang."  
"No, _really_?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Harry blushed.  
"I do not!"  
"Yeah, and I'm Moaning Myrtle." Ron smirked evilly.  
They were approaching the tower, and Hermione stopped them.  
"I'm going to the toilet, you guys go to the common room, and I'll see you in a minute."  
The boys eyed her suspiciously, and she smiled in what she thought was a reassuring way, and then walked around the corner as calmly as she could.

Hermione then began running full-pelt towards the library. Two rolls of parchment later, she finally finished the Transfiguration note-copying she wanted to do, and stood up to get out _Numerology and Gramatica_.  
"Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry and Ron strode into the library confidently, only to be loudly shushed by Madam Pince.  
"How did you know where I was?"  
Harry held up a blank piece of parchment. "The Map!"  
"Sshhh!"

Ron glared at the librarian, then picked up the rest of Hermione's notes and folded them up, ignoring her squeak of disapproval.  
"Hermione, we forbade you from-"  
"SSHHH!"  
"Oh, you SSHHH!" Ron hissed, and the librarian swooped down on them like a very old bookish bird of prey.  
"Weasley, if you're not here to read-"  
"Who says I'm not here to read? I might want to read...umm..." He picked up one of the books on the table. "Uhhh...The Development of Cross-Changing Charms in the 17th century. Blimey, who actually spends their time _writing_ this stuff?"  
"Err...Mister Eqora...Equori..."  
"Eqorius Sabashan." Hermione mumbled absent-mindedly, now leafing through _Numerology and Gramatica_.  
"Yeah, well, him." Harry finished, looking sheepish, and Ron fixed on a smug smile.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I _do_ want to read this _fascinating_ book about uh...Cross-Changing Charms by my best mate Eqorius Sabawhatsit." Ron went to put the book back on the table just as Harry picked up Hermione's inkwell, and, as expected, things did not go well.

"The _book_!" Madam Pince hissed, flapping her hands around as Ron waved the now ink-stained book helplessly. "You imbecile, look what you have done to my _book_!"  
"Erm...sorry?"  
"Ronald Weasley! OUT!"  
"Sorry Eqorius." Ron muttered to the book, hastily getting up. "I didn't mean it, honest!"  
"GET OUT!"  
"Okay, okay, we're going! Jeez!"  
Harry and Ron hastily left the library, leaving Madam Pince to cry over spilt ink.  
"Hey, where's Hermione?"  
"She's still in the _library_..." Harry sighed, and looked hopefully at Ron.  
"Don't look at me! I wouldn't go in there if you gave me a million Galleons!"

There was a minute of helpless silence, and then Harry had a great idea.  
"Want to go flying?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."

 **Hee hee hee. *giggles*  
Please review if you liked it! I'm thinking of doing another day, possibly in another year, or maybe even in the Marauders era, where James, Sirius and Peter try to stop Remus from studying, so let me know if you'd like to see that!  
Gracias,  
She-who-loves-fanfiction xx**


End file.
